Corinne Sanders
Corinne Sanders '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. She made her debut in S1E17's "It's Locked". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 1 ** Episode 17 *** "It's Locked" * Season 3 ** Episode 2 *** [["Love Notes"|'"Love Notes"']] ** Episode 23 *** "Icing Addiction" ** Episode 25 *** "The Girl in the Log" * Season 4 ** Episode 2 *** "I Am a Good Parent" ** Episode 3 *** "I Still Get Letters From My Dead Best Friend" ** Episode 5 *** "The Curious World of Alice Becker" ** Episode 6 *** [["The Disappearance of Ashley Morgan"|'"The Disappearance of Ashley Morgan"']] ** Episode 7 *** "The Cheater" ** Episode 8 *** "Witness Protection" ** Episode 9 *** "I Died Again Last Night" ** Episode 13 *** "He Said His Wife Was Pregnant" ** Episode 14 *** "Dinosaur Bones" ** Episode 15: Halloween 2015 *** "Room 733" ** Episode 16 *** [["The Graveyard Beside My House"|'"The Graveyard Beside My House"']] ** Episode 18 *** "To a Child, Memories are Everything" ** Episode 21: Christmas 2014 *** "Lights" ** Episode 24 *** "A Shortcut Home" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" * Season 5 ** Episode 2 *** "I Regret Ever Working at the South Pole" ** Episode 3 *** "I Love My Big Sister" ** Episode 4 *** "My Name is Jennifer and I Live Alone" ** Episode 9 *** "The Most Amazing Weight Loss Treatment Ever" ** Episode 13 *** "Gristle" ** Episode 17 *** "Love, Abby" * Season 6 ** Episode 9 *** "We Were Wrong About the Zombie Apocalypse" ** Episode 10 *** "Collecting Clocks" ** Episode 11 *** "The Dry Man" ** Episode 12 *** "Olivia" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "The Good Thomas Shea" ** Episode 17 *** "My Friend from College" ** Episode 18 *** "Black Magic" *** "To the New Caretaker of Checkerspot Island" ** Episode 20 *** "The Bonds of Marriage" ** Episode 21 *** "The Fourteenth Floor" ** Episode 23 *** "We All Love Feeling Scared" ** Episode 24 *** "The Oregon Shriek" * Season 7 ** Episode 1 *** "The Earth, the Air, and You" ** Episode 3 *** "She's Waiting in the Reflection" *** "Wearing Black/The Bonfire Girls" ** Episode 4 *** "The 1%: Part 1" ** Episode 5 *** "The 1%: Part 2" ** Episode 6 *** "I'm Having Some Problems With My Mirror" ** Episode 7 *** "A Homeless Man Died in a Parking Lot" ** Episode 8 *** "Long Haul" ** Episode 9 *** "The Fake Cemetery on Richmond Road" ** Episode 12 *** [["The Thing in the Yard"|'"The Thing in the Yard"']] ** Episode 13 *** "The Devil's Toybox" ** Episode 14 *** [["The Buzzer"|'"The Buzzer"']] ** Episode 16 *** [["Saw an Old Friend"|'"Saw an Old Friend"']] ** Episode 17 *** "Crinklebottom" ** Episode 18 *** "The Woman Made of Glass" ** Episode 20 *** "Jenny Martin" ** Episode 21 *** "Real Life Horror Experience" ** Episode 23 *** "The Screaming Man" ** Episode 24 *** "How I Became a Vegetarian" *** "Fairweather Nightmares" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" * Season 8 ** Episode 4: Halloween 2016 *** "The Best Candy in Beverly Valley" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Seed of Allhallowtide" ** Episode 9 *** "Do You Remember the Little Red Bear?" ** Episode 15 *** "The Fetal Position" ** Episode 17 *** "A Quick Confession Before I Flee the Country" ** Episode 19 *** "Putting Lipstick on a Pig" ** Episode 21 *** "My Last Prank" * Season 9 ** Episode 18 *** "Apotemnophilia" ** Episode 23 *** "Vermelda" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" * Season 10 ** Episode 14 *** "Crone's Wood" ** Episode 18 *** "Glue Girl" *** "500 Yards" *** "AFFY" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "Baby in the Bathwater" * Season 11 ** Episode 4 *** "Tap" ** Episode 5 *** "Containing Secrets" ** Episode 14 *** "Fun Facts" ** Episode 15 *** "Welcome to Mister Smiley’s Happy World Theme Park and Fun Land" ** Episode 17 *** "My Dog Freddy" ** Episode 18 *** "Secrets and Motives" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "Everyone's Invited" ** Episode 23 *** "Little Lost Amy" ** Episode 24 *** "Till Childhood's End" * Season 12 ** Episode 16 *** "MJ Was Here" ** Episode 20 *** "The Girls of Briar Hill"